New Life
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: After the death of her mother, Emily moves in with her big brother Vince into the Toretto house. She'd known Dom her whole life and had a crush on him since she was thirteen. Now that she's sixteen, she has Dom's attention. Will Dom help her cope with the loss of her mother? Or will she get lost in the rough world they live in? Dom/OC
1. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The Fast and The Furious characters belong to their creators, not me. The only character that is mine is Emily. This is my first The Fast and The Furious story. I hope you like it! Review, please! I have more coming soon.**

"What the hell?" Vince shook his head, unlocking his car door. "This can't keep going on, Em. The next fight you get into, they're going to kick you out." Ever since their mom died back in October, his little sister's attitude had spiraled out of control. She always had a rebellious streak, but she had a good head on her shoulders. First, it was skipping classes. He just let that go. What could he say? He dropped out of high school during his senior year. Now, it was the fighting. It was the third time in almost a month he'd picked her up from school in handcuffs. She even totaled the car he fixed up for her. She'd been drinking and was lucky she wasn't killed.

Emily shrugged her shoulder, pushing her brown hair out of her face. "She deserved it," was all she could say. "Stop acting like Mom."

"She wanted me to take care of you and I'm trying." Vince sighed, leaning back against his car. "She deserved it is just an excuse and you know it. What are you going to do when they kick you out?"

"Go and work in the garage like you." She smirked sarcastically. To only be sixteen, she knew how to work her away around a car. Something about engines calmed her down. She started to open her door but jumped when her brother slammed it shut.

"That's it, I'm tired of this shit." Vince snapped. "Grow up, Emily. You have one more year of school left, after that… I don't give a shit what you do. If I have to pick you up from here one more time in handcuffs, we're going to have a problem. Living with your dad isn't doing you a damn bit of good. That drunk bastard just lets you get away with whatever you want to, that's not going to fly anymore. We're going to get your shit."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "I have nowhere to go."

"Trust me, you do. Now get in the damn car." He opened the door, running his hands through his hair. He wasn't ready for this. How could he take care of his little sister when he could barely take care of himself?

* * *

"Seriously?" Emily grabbed a trash bag full of clothes from the trunk of Vince's car, looking up at the Toretto house. "Dom isn't gonna let me stay."

"Now why would I do that, Em?" Dominic stepped out onto the porch, chuckling. "Another fight? Really?" He looked her over. She'd really grown up. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her green eyes would stop anyone in their tracks. And where did that body come from? _Damn_, he thought. He had to tear away his eyes.

"Learned from the best, didn't I?" She grinned, wrapping her arms around her brother. He could be a pain in the ass, but she loved him. He'd been there for her more than anyone.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Little brat." He mumbled, grabbing another bag of Emily's things. "You sure that's all your stuff?"

Emily nodded. "I got rid of a lot.. After the… The wreck." She bit back tears. Back in October, her mother had been involved in a fatal car wreck. She'd been hit by a drunk driver. They told her and Vince the car had flipped over three times and burst into flames. It was a miracle there was anthing left.

Vince squeezed her shoulder. "C'mon, kid. It's alright.." He messed up her hair, grinning.

"What the hell?" She pushed his arm off, making her way up the steps. "You're only like four years older than me, asshole."

"Hey, watch the language." Dom chided. "You'll be sharing a room with Mia when we're able to get an extra bed. For now, take mine and I'll take the couch."

"Dom, I'm not kicking you out of your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Emily frowned. "Thanks for, uhh.. Letting me stay." She looked up at him, her cheeks turning pink. She'd had a crush on him since she was thirteen. She remembered when she used to catch herself doodling Emily Toretto in her notebooks at school.

"It's alright." Dom gave her a small smile. "Anything that's mine is yours, you know that." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Good to see you, Em."

"You too, Dom. Always a pleasure." She laughed, sitting down on the couch. "Even though you saw me like… two days ago. Where's Mia now?"

"Down at the garage. We're about to head that way now if you wanna hitch a ride." Dom grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I need a new car.." She mumbled under her breath. She hated having to bum rides off of everyone else.

"You sure about that?" Vince asked quickly.

"Yeah, Vince… I made a mistake. I get it." Emily stood up. "I'm riding with Dom.." She pushed past him, walking out the door.

"Firecracker, that one." Dom pointed at Emily. "What's gotten into her anyway? She never used to be this way. I mean, drinking and driving. She'd never even touch a beer before."

"I don't know, honestly." Vince shrugged his shoulders. "It just happened after Mom was killed."

"We'll keep a good eye on her." Dom clapped his shoulder. "You guys are family. You never turn our back on family." He reminded Vince before grabbing his keys.

"Give her a job to do, man. Let her help Mia at the store or somethin'." Vince took a sip of his water. "Maybe it'll keep her in line."

"Anything for you, bro. And her." Dom turned, walking out the door with Vince following close behind him. He hoped this change would help her. He just hoped everything would work out and he'd help in any way he could.

* * *

When Dom got to his car, Emily was already in the passenger seat messing with the radio. She finally settled on a station that was playing Nirvana. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and lace up combat boots with an Aerosmith t-shirt underneath a black and green flannel. Her long brown hair was down around her shoulders. She'd never looked more beautiful. "Who gave you permission to touch my radio?" Dom asked, closing his door.

Emily just shrugged. "You can always fix it back." She laughed, smiling for the first time in a while. She watched the way he moved. There was something about him she couldn't resist, but she knew Vince would kill her if she ever tried. She never understood why Dom was off limits when it was obvious he was head over heels in love with Mia. He followed her around like a lost puppy, much to Dom's dismay.

"Yeah, yeah.. Never touch my stereo." He smirked. "But, I'll let you get it away with it this once since you look so good."

"Oh, shut up.." Emily punched him roughly in the arm. "Wanna let me drive?"

"You wish." Dom laughed, backing out of the driveway. He could get used to having her around. She had barely been there twenty minutes, but brought a light into his life he couldn't explain.

"If I'm a bad driver, I blame my teachers. Oh, wait… That was you and Vince." She crossed her arms, kicking her feet up on the dashboard.

"Hey… Who do you think you are?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Queen of Sheba?" She grinned, leaning her seat back.

"Yeah, just go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Dom shook his head. "You're cruising for trouble, kid."

"Oh, yeah… what ya gonna do, Toretto?" She laughed. "Tell my big brother? Oh, I'm so scared."

"Remember you do live in my house." He grinned, coming to a stop at a red light. "So, I head you broke this girl's nose and her tooth."

"Her fault." Emily shrugged. "She was being a little bitch."

"What'd she say?" Dom asked, his face growing serious.

"It doesn't matter.." Emily shook her head. It wasn't any of his business. She didn't take shit from anyone.

"Emily, what did she say? This is serious.." He sighed. "You're lucky they didn't press charges."

"She was mocking me about Mom's accident…" Emily was quiet for a moment. "She threw the first punch anyway. I don't know why she didn't end up in handcuffs. She didn't get in any trouble at all."

"You gotta let that shit go, doll." Dom frowned. "I know what happened to you mom was sad. So was what happened to my dad. You don't wanna end up like me, Em." He touched her knee gently.

Emily felts the tears sliding down her cheeks. She pushed his hand off, leaning her head against the window. "Easier said than done.." She mumbled, wiping her tears away.

The rest of the ride to the garage was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt her pain. The man who was responsible for he mom's death pulled a get out of jail free card. Nothing happened to him. Vince and Emily could no longer afford to pay their lawyer and the charges were dropped. They'd both been through a lot in their lives. The only stable home Emily had ever had was with her mother. He knew up until Emily was twelve, her and Vince bounced around from family member to family member. He hoped he was able to give her a stable home like her mother.

* * *

"How's school going?" Emily took a seat in one of chairs, running her hands through her hair. Mia was around two years older than her an was about to finish her first year of community college. She always looked up to Mia. They were practically inseparable. Instead of sisters, they called themselves partners in crime. They'd had their fair share of getting in trouble, but they didn't regret anything.

"It's great. I've been studying so much I haven't had time for anything else." Mia smile, taking a sip of her rink. She watched as Emily eyed Dom. "You might wanna watch that.." She laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily shook her heaa, her eyes still on Toretto.

"Vince would kill you both." Mia grinned.

"How's that going, by the way?" Emily asked, turning away when she caught his eye. "Don't tell me you can't tell he' crazy for you."

Mia blushed. "Shh, I know. We went out a few weeks ago. Just dinner. No big deal."

"Aw!" She beamed, hugging her best friend. She lookde back out the office window to find him staring straight at her.

"Why don't you two just kiss an get it over with?" Mia rolled her eyes. She knew there was a connection between Emily and her brother. You' have to be blind to not. She just knew he wasn't going to change for anyone. He didn't change for any girl, no matter who they were.

"Shhh!" Emily laughed. "They can hear you." She whispered.

"Yeah, that's the point." Mia smile, hugging Emily. "It'll be nice to have another girl in the house. Being the only one between Leon, Vince, and my brother gets to be a little much."

"I can imagine." Emily said gently, watching as Dom and Vince worked on the transmission of a black Mazda.

"You can go help if you want." Mia suggested, picking up the file for the Mazda.

"I'm fine." Emily smiled. "I like hanging out with you."

"Go on… I know you want to." Mia placed the folder back in the filing cabinet.

Emily but her lip gently, looking out at Dom and Vince again. She was afraid if anything happened between her and Dom it would just crash and burn. Then, living there would just be awkward. "It's okay."

"When does your suspension end?" Mia asked, digging through the cabinet for another file.

"Next Thursday. One week of suspension. Not much of a punishment if you ask me." Emily grinned, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I got suspended one time and Dom freaked. He always thought I was better than all this, but I'm happy here." Mia sat down across from her.

"Me too." She admitted, messing with the laces on her boots. "I always thought I wanted out, but now that Mom is gone… I couldn't do this without Vince or you guys."

"You guys are family." Mia squeezed her shoulder. "You don't turn your back on family."

"Thank you, that really means a lot." Emily gave her a small, sad smile. This was one of the times she really needed her mom. She needed her here, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was dead and gone. Maybe this was a good move. Maybe she'd be happy here.

* * *

Emily tossed and turned in Dom's bed, hugging the extra pillow close to her chest. It was hard for her to sleep in new places anymore. She always had the same nightmare, over and over. She was in the passenger seat of her mom's car and she was screaming. Begging her to stop the car, she was going to die, but it was like she was invisible. She always woke up just as the truck slammed into the driver dppr. She sat up and took a sip from her water bottle. Her hands were still shaking as she grabbed some clothes from her bag and a towel from Dom's closet. She looked over at the clock and sighed, only 2:30. She'd only been in bed for three hours.

She slid out of bed and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying in her sleep. She shook her head and splashed some cold water in her face. She walked over to the tub and placed that stopped in the drain. She turned the water on and left the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked downstairs, her mind started to race. All she could think about was seeing after the crash. Seeing her face, her arms… All the blood. Her stomach started to turn. Her mind switched to Dom. She tip-toed quietly through the living room and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Dom asked sleepily, walking into the kitchen.

Emily jumped, pulling her t-shirt down over her legs. "C-Couldn't sleep.." She shrugged, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"It sounded like you were crying." Dom frowned, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Just a bad dream." She said softly. "I'll be okay. I'm running a bath to help me sleep."

"Well, if you need me… You know where I am." Dom kissed her forehead. He hated seeing her like this.

"Thanks." She gave him a sad smile before starting back up the stairs. "You guys racing tomorrow?"

"You know it." Dom smirked, lying back down on the couch.

"Count me in." Emily grinned, making her way back up the stairs to the bathroom. She hadn't been to a race in over six months. She was going to let loose and enjoy herself.


	2. Just To Feel

**Author's note: Thank you to all the favorites and follows! They all mean so much to me. And, just so everyone knows, this story is set about four years before the first movie, give or take. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you so much. Review, favorite, and follow please! I love you all.**

The races were where Emily really felt at home. She stepped out of Vince's car, pulling her hair up in a quick ponytail and sliding her earrings in her ears. She looked around, a smirk crossing her face. She loved the rumble of the engines and smell of the exhaust. It had been too long, she missed this.

"Stay close." Vince advised, pulling her from her thoughts. He didn't really want to bring her tonight, but he knew if she was here he could keep an eye on her.

"Yeah, okay…" Emily rolled her eyes, smoothing out her jean skirt. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Dom talking a blonde not much older than her. "Bitch.." She mumbled, shutting her door.

"Someone's jealous." Leon howled form behind her, grinning.

"Kiss my ass." She sighed, leaning back against the car.

"Why don't you go say something?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Why should I? He can do whatever he wants." She shrugged her shoulders watching as Dom ran his hand up her arm.

Leon knew Emily had a thing for Dom, you had to be blind not to see it. "Yeah, okay." He chuckled. "Ya know, ya look good."

"Nice try." She kissed his cheek. "Not happenin'." She smirked, making her way over to Dom. "Hey, Dom," she interrupted.

"The grown ups are talking, sweetheart." The girl stepped out in front of her. "Did your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"I'll talk to later, Michelle." Dom said, turning his attention to Emily. She looked beautiful tonight. Her long brown hair was pulled loosely out of her face. He loved when she wore those diamond hoop earrings and those black boots. "Where's Vince?"

"Skankhunting, I guess." Emily reached back, pulling her hair out of it's confines. He watched as it spilled down her shoulders. She didn't catch him looking at her, she was watching Michelle sulk off. "You can do better than that."

"Like who?" Dom chuckled. "You?"

"What is it with you and Leon? I'm a little young for you, Toretto." She rolled her eyes.

"If he touches you, I'll beat his brains in." Dom scowled.

"Not gonna happen, tough guy. I don't date my brother's friends." She bit at her nails, looking around the lot.

Dom was silent for a moment. "That's a good thing. Less ass he has to kick."

She grinned when she caught the gaze of Johnny Tran. "Streetracers aren't my thing?"

Dom looked down at her. "And Asian punks are?"

"We're just friends, Dom." She said quietly, looking up at him. "Just find me before the race starts?" She kissed his cheek gently before walking off.

* * *

"Well, hello beautiful." Johnny smirked, wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulders. "Glad you came to see me tonight."

"Hey, Johnny." She looked up at him, sliding out from under his arm. "Long time, no see."

"Too long." He leaned back against the hood of his car.

"You racin' tonight?" She asked, twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers. She wanted to race so bad she couldn't stand it, but Vince wouldn't let her yet.

"Nah, not tonight." He shook his head. "It's Lance's turn."

"I hope he's ready to have his ass kicked." She grinned.

"Yeah, right." Tran scoffed. "He'll wipe the floor with Toretto."

"You wish, man. Dom's got this." She smirked.

"I bet you he don't." He chuckled.

"How much you got?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll bet you five hundred." Tran extended his hand.

"You got it," she grinned. "When Dom wins, I'll be standing right over there with Hector. You can just bring me the money."

"You got a thing for Toretto?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." She crossed her arms.

"So, you do." His smirked widened.

"Why the hell do you care?" She snapped. "It's none of your damn business. This isn't your turf, Tran." She huffed before stomping off.

"It will be." He shrugged, turning his attention elsewhere. Dom didn't own everything and Emily would be his soon enough.

* * *

After the race was over, Emily was standing over with Mia and Vince. "I told Tran that Dom had this." She laughed. "I just made five hundred bucks."

"What the hell is that about anyway?" Vince snapped. "I told you to stay away from him."

"He's just a friend, Vince." Emily looked down at her boots.

"He's dangerous, Emily." He grabbed her arm roughly. "I'll tell you one more time, stay away from him."

She jerked her arm away from him. "I have a bet to collect." She narrowed her eyes. She hated when he acted this way. Her life wasn't any of his business, just like his wasn't hers. She walked over to Tran. "Pleasure doing business with ya, cutie." She held out her hand.

Tran rolled his eyes, counting out five one hundred dollar bills. "Next time, it won't happen."

"Keep telling yourself that." She slid the money into her bra before walking over to Dom. "Congrats."

"My trophy!" Dom turned, spinning Emily in a circle. "Don't tell me you were doubting me?"

"Of course not." She blushed slightly as her feet touched the ground.

"Good." Dom looked down into her deep green eyes, pushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Just let it go, man." Leon clapped Vince on the shoulder. "Let's just head back to the house. You can smoke a little and drink a few beers."

"Yeah.." Vince nodded, his eyes still on his sister and best friend. "Em! Let's go!" He shouted.

"See you back at the house?" She smiled up at Dom before walking back over to Vince. "Let's go, bro."

Vince took a deep breath, doing as Leon said. Tonight wasn't the night for an argument that he knew would go nowhere. "You drinkin' tonight?"

"Probably." Emily shrugged. "But, I'll stay in the other room with Mia. I don't feel like wading through whores to get through the living room."

"Just stay close to the house." He started the car, pulling off.

"Where would I go?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just stay close." Vince repeated, stopping at a red light. He knew Emily liked Dom and by the way Dom looked at her, he knew he liked her too. He just didn't want to have to clean up his little sister's broken heart when Dom broke it.

* * *

Emily was sitting with Mia in her bedroom. They were passing back and forth a bottle of Jim Beam."Ya know, we should go in there with everyone else." She took a quick sip, enjoying the burn. She peaked out of her bedroom door and looked around.

"I'm okay." Mia shook her head. "I have studying to do." The party downstairs was just getting started. She could hear the music upstairs. It almost rumbled the house.

"Oh, c'mon!" Emily pouted, grabbing Mia's book. "Pleeassee?" She looked back at the door just in time to see Michelle taking a seat in Dom's lap. She felt her heart sink and closed the door.

"Fine." Mia smiled, sliding down off her bed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. "You know, you can go talk to him."

"Nah, it's okay." She shrugged her shoulders before sliding her boots back on.

"Do it!" Mia urged. "I can't stand that bitch anyway."

"It's just not a good idea. Vince would freak." She took another swig and placed the bottle back down on Mia's dresser. She opened the door and made her way downstairs.

"There she is!" Leon smirked at the bottom of the steps, opening his arms.

"Hey, bro." She grinned, walking into his open arms. "So, who's here?"

"Ya know, the usual. Us, Tran and his crew, and everyone else in LA." He laughed, taking a sip of his beer. "Glad you decided to join us."

"Yeah, me too." She turned back to Mia. "I dunno if you can do this."

"Just five seconds ago you were begging me to come down here with you." Mia frowned. "C'mon, let's go in the kitchen." She grabbed her best friend's hand and led her into the kitchen.

Emily looked away when the passed by Dom. He'd never change for her and she knew it. She shook her head, trying not to think about it as she bumped into Johnny Tran. "Uh, sorry.."

"It's okay, doll." Johnny smirked down at her.

"Yeah.." Emily said awkwardly before making her way into the kitchen. "If he wasn't cute, he'd be a major weirdo."

"He's just… I dunno. I don't really trust him, but Dom seems to so.." Mia shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Hey, Mia." Vince stepped up to Mia, touching her shoulder gently.

"Hey." Mia smiled up at him, popping the top off her beer.

"I'm gonna go in here and give you two some privacy." Emily winked at Mia before leaving the kitchen. She smirked when she saw Johnny Tran standing alone. "Hey, you.."

"Hi." A grin crossed his face.

"So, who you here with?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Nobody special, sweetheart." He chuckled. "And what about you?"

"I thought I was here with you." She looked up at him.

"Sounds good to me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go for a ride." Emily grinned.

"My ride?" Johnny asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Can I drive?" She pouted slightly.

"I don't think so." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon… We both know I can drive. Let's go down to the beach." She grabbed the keys from his hand, sneaking out the door quietly. She smirked when Johnny followed behind her. She slid into the driver's seat of the car, looking over at him. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Johnny smirked, placing his hand on her knee. "Let's go, baby."

With that, Emily pulled out of the driveway. She rolled the window down and turned the stereo. She couldn't explain how it felt to be behind the wheel of a car after so long. She missed it so much. Johnny Tran wasn't necessarily who she wanted to be with, but he made a decent distraction and he was pretty cute.

* * *

"Vince!" Leon shouted, rushing into the kitchen. "You do realize your sister just left with Tran, right?"

Vince had heard a car pull out of the driveway, but didn't think anything of it. "Goddamnit!" He shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. He told her to stay away from and asked her to stay at the house. This just smelt like trouble, but there was nothing he could do except let her go. Nothing he said was going to stop her from going. "Just let her go." He shrugged. "She'll be back."

"Are you sure?" Mia frowned. "She could really get hurt."

"Mia, just let it go. She's not going to listen, but you can bet I'll be sitting up waiting on her." Vince shook his head, chugging the rest of his beer. "Fucking brat." He mumbled.

* * *

Emily pulled up at the shore, looking over at Tran. "Told you I can drive." She smirked. The moon above the water was absolutely beautiful. She loved to be down here at night. "This is one of my favorite places."

"You do have skills." Tran grinned. "C'mon, let's get out." He stepped out onto the sand, looking out at the water.

Emily slid off her boots before sinking her feet into the sand. She loved the way it felt. It was so relaxing and comforting. She leaned against the hoof of his car, looking up at him. "You can come closer, ya know."

Tran stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her waist. Damn, she was hot. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. He buried his hands in her hair.

Emily gasped slightly, leaning into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. She leaned a little farther back on the car, giggling as he put his hand out to steady himself. "You alright, Tran?"

"Just fine, baby. Don't you worry." He smirked, running his hands up her smooth legs. "You sure about this?"

"Of course." Emily smirked, pulling him down to her. "Now, quit talking." She kissed him deeply, pulling him close. She lost herself in the kiss. Tonight was going to be a good night, she thought. She was going to enjoy herself. She deserved it. This was the most alive she'd felt since her mother's death. He wasn't Dom, but he'd do for now. She just wanted to feel something.


End file.
